Double Trouble
by indigosky17
Summary: Jessie and Josh's life is going well. They are in happy relationships but all that is about to change when a new girl arrives at Elm Tree House. Sequel to Jessie and Josh. YOU DO NOT NEED TO HAVE READ JESSIE AND JOSH TO READ THIS ONE. Mainly written in Blake, Jessie and Josh's POV
1. The problem with Alex

**Double Trouble**

**A/N: Hey everyone. So this story is a sequel but is independent of the other story. You DO NOT need to read Jessie and Josh to understand it. This story is going to be mostly in Blake, Jessie and Josh's POV. And let's just say everything gets a little bit shook up. It's set from October Half term 2013 so it's been two months since the end of Jessie and Josh. I hope you enjoy. **

**Things from J&J that you need to know:**

**Pairings: OC x Rick, OC x Elektra, OC x OC. **

**Faith left to live with a fitness mad family. Holly, Lily and Charlie are all runaways. Jessie and Josh are brother and sister, Charlie is their cousin. Blake is a member of the house.**

**Enjoy, Indie :)**

**One**

**Blake's POV**

We are currently sat around the kitchen table and worktop waiting for dinner. It's one of Gina's famous curry nights. Jessie is glaring towards the table. We are sat in our usual seats at the island just behind the table. With all the new people we got five months ago we have a brand new seating plan. Elektra, Jessie, Josh and I still sit at the island, Floss and Johnny still sit at either ends of the table. Harry now sits next to Charlie, now Faith has left, who sits next to Tee and Rick. Opposite them in still Carmen, Jody and Tyler but Lily now sits in Frank's seat.

Oh yes, Frank. He moved out to go to a half-way house and Lily, Carmen's friend has moved to Scotland with her dad and Shannay. But back to the kitchen, Holly sits on the window seat but today she and Josh are having an argument about it. Josh's girlfriend is visiting us. Alex. That's why Jessie is glaring at him. She really doesn't like Alex. She's worried Josh will get hurt. Anyway Holly reluctantly stands up and comes and sits in between me and Jessie at the island while Josh and Alex sit on the window seat. Jessie shakes her head disapprovingly and turns back around to face the fridge. I don't get why she doesn't like Alex.

Alex is very pretty. She has blonde hair cut in a bob to her shoulder and blue eyes. She has an incredible figure and she makes Josh happy. Ok, she hasn't got the nicest of personalities but everyone has some un-redeeming factor. Alex is a bit rude to Jessie and is very stubborn. She's also a typical dumb blonde. No joke. She failed her GCSEs. Apparently she has one GCSE and that is in textiles which is good because she wants to be a fashion designer.

I leaned forwards. "Jessie," I said. She looked up towards me. "What's up?" I asked. She shot a dark look over her shoulder at Alex.

"I just don't like her. I'm worried she'll break his heart," she told me. I glanced over at Rick. She followed my gaze and then turned back to me and glared. "Rick's not like that," she said.

I shrugged. I knew he wasn't but Josh was worried Rick would hurt Jessie's hear. "Well he has the same feelings about your relationship with Rick," I whispered. Holly nodded. Holly was really close to Jessie and shared the same feelings about Alex that Jessie did.

"he's got a point," Holly piped up. Jessie pulled a face.

"I know that," she said stubbornly, "but at least he knows Rick. What do we even know about Alex in the three months they have been dating?" Jessie said angrily. In case you haven't guessed, it's the October half term and Halloween is just around the corner. "I mean she has one GCSE, she's quit school, lives at home with her mum who doesn't work, doesn't have job," Jessie listed quietly, aware that Alex was only just across the room from us. I did nod at this point. She wasn't possibly the best person in the world. "I mean neither of them can support each other," Jessie added.

"yeah but surely Josh being happy is a good thing," Holly said. Jessie thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. Holly was twelve now. Her birthday had been in September. Jessie and Josh were sixteen now as well because their birthday was the 29th of August. Holly was enjoying her new school and Lily felt more settled there too which was good. The rest of us were still at Lakemead doing our A-levels and GCSEs.

A-Levels were a definite step up from GCSE. I was only taking four subjects and was still finding it hard. I was doing Physics, Maths, Biology and Chemistry. I wanted to be a Doctor when I was older so I needed the two science and maths. Physics was just a fun subject that I was taking. Jessie had picked to do Physics, Maths, Drama and Geography. She wanted to be either a physics, maths or drama teacher or an actor. Josh was taking the same as Jessie except he did PE instead of drama. Elektra was doing English, Maths and History. She had refused to do four subjects. Rick was taking Music, Physics, English and Drama. It was a variety but there was always someone else around to help with most subjects.

Gina gave up waiting for Mike. Apparently he was at the airport. We were all a little bit confused as to why he was the airport. Gina handed me and Jessie some of the plates to hand up. She headed towards Rick and Tee and I went straight to Josh and Alex worried Jessie might just throw Alex's dinner on her instead of letting her eat it.

"Blake," Josh said grabbing me as I handed him his plate. "What is Jessie's problem?" he asked me. My eyes flickered to Alex. "still?" he asked shock evident in his voice. I nodded and went to get more plates before Jessie got suspicious of why we were talking to each other. I smiled at her as we both picked up some more plates. She smiled back. Jessie and I had definitely sorted out our arguments and were now good friends. In fact we were partners in Physics because Rick was with Josh. I placed the last two plates and then handed Elektra her plate. She smiled at me.

We heard the front door open. "now I know it looks scary but trust me it's a really nice place," we heard Mike say. Gina's eyebrows rose up several cm. She hurried out the kitchen and we kids all exchanged a look. It sounded like we were getting a new girl. We waited, food forgotten on our forks and plates.

Shortly a small girl came in. She had plaits in her hair. She had light brown hair, green eyes and was stick-thin. She looked about eleven. She was wearing an orange and blue checked shirt tied up with a blue vest under the shirt as well as a pair of jeans and brown boots. "Howdy. I'm Megan. I'm Texas in America. I'm gonna be livin' here with you guys," she said. Our mouths all dropped open at the American accent. Jessie hit her head on the table, she really didn't like the American accent.


	2. Princess Megan

**Two**

**Jessie's POV**

Not only do we have to live with her accent but what's worse for me is I have to share my room with her. Elektra isn't happy about it either. I led the way upstairs and Elektra was following Megan who was behind me. I pushed the door open to our room. "here we are," I said fake cheerfully. Elektra's bed was against the wall in front of the door, my bed was originally Jade's bed but we had changed the orientation so it was now flat against the wall underneath the window. Faith's bed had been left untouched since she had left and was next to the door. I pointed to Faith's bed. "that's your bed," I said. Megan looked at it with distaste but put her belongings down on it. I glanced behind me to look at Elektra. She bit her lip.

"so who am I sharing with?" she asked us as if it wasn't obvious. I could feel Elektra's disdain bristling behind me.

"urm, Elektra and I," I said and smiled sweetly. She looked the pair of us up and down.

"hmm. Well if it's the best you can do then I guess this is fine Josie," she said.

"Jessie," I corrected.

"whatever," Megan said. She stood up and walked over to the wardrobe. She gasped when she saw our clothes hanging up. "like, where am I supposed to put my clothes and things?" she demanded. I silently growled but gritted my teeth and smiled at her.

"in the wardrobe with ours. We'll make some room for you," I said the sweetness creeping into my voice. For everyone else that was a warning sign that I was livid.

"I can't cope with that," she said. I snapped.

"well you'll have to!" I shouted before storming out the room and slamming the door shut. Elektra had already left the room around about the time Megan got my name wrong. I heard sniggering coming from just down the corridor. I inched round the corner to see Blake, Rick and Charlie all silently laughing around the corner of the wall. They all stopped when they saw me. "I'm going to murder her," I said calmly. Charlie looked at my serious face.

"You genuinely mean that don't you?" he questioned. I nodded. Megan had been here less than an hour and I was already ready to murder the girl. Elektra appeared next to me.

"I agree though. Why is she even staying with us two? She's eleven," Elektra complained. I nodded. "Maybe we should go complain to Mike?" she suggested. I shrugged. It would be worth a shot if we were rid of her. We both trudged downstairs to find Alex and Josh kissing on the sofa.

"Jeez Josh. Get a room," I said. He looked up from snogging Alex and looked at me.

"I can't. I share mine with Charlie and he refuses to allow PDA in the bedroom," Josh told me. I pulled a face and then knocked on the door as he went back to kissing Alex. Mike opened the door. "We want to complain," I said. He sighed.

**5 Minutes later**

"I still don't see why she has to share with us. I mean she's eleven. Put her in with Holly and Tee or Jody," Elektra shouted. I just nodded. I felt mean trying to pass her on to one of the other girls but she really was driving me insane.

"No she's not eleven." Mike told us. We both looked confused.

"Twelve?" I guessed. He shook his head. "Thirteen?" again he shook his head. "fourteen?". Shake. "fifteen?" shake. "Sixteen?" he nodded and my eyes bugged out. "She's sixteen. She looks eleven. What year is she in?" I asked.

"Eleven. Her birthday was the 9th of October," Mike told me. Elektra was speechless.

"that sucks," she finally managed and I groaned. She had picked up on one of Megan's American mannerisms. She bit her lip. "What's she even doing here? I mean, she's like a posh princess," Elektra said sarcastically.

There was a small voice from behind us. "That's exactly what I am. A princess. I'm here because the American press were soooooo clingy, I couldn't even leave the house. So my parents sent me here where I'm unknown," Megan said. I raised my eyebrows. "Don't you raise your eyebrows at me. Just because I'm a country girl born and raised in Texas does not mean I can't be a princess." I turned to Mike.

"Please tell me she is lying?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She really is a princess," Mike said. I groaned again. Me and Elektra began to leave the room. "Oh and girls can you round everyone up. We need to have a house meeting." We rolled our eyes and set about finding everyone.

"Alex time to go. We are having a house meeting and seeing as you aren't part of the house you need to go," I told her. She sighed and kissed Josh once more. I growled and grabbed Josh's arm dragging him away from Alex.

"This had better be good Jessie," he threatened.

"Oh it is," I said.

**20 minutes later once everyone was settled**

"Ok. So you are probably all wondering why Megan has come to live with us. Well she is..." Mike began.

"A princess," Megan interrupted. Almost everyone snorted at this apart from Harry and Floss who just looked in awe.

"yeah right and I'm Tinkerbelle," Jody called out. I turned round to face her.

"No she really is," I said and that stopped everyone.

"My name is Megan Richardson. I'm third in line to the throne in Lithuania. My mom and pa moved me from Lithuania when she was pregnant with me. I was born and raised in Texas and I grew up a country girl. But the current king of Lithuania is ill and it means my mom is next to be queen when he dies. Media was following us and I couldn't even get to school. So mom's gone back to Lithuania with pa and they sent me here so that I wouldn't get mobbed by the press," Megan explained. "I'm sixteen years old and in year 11." She sat back down and I just glared. No wonder she was so stuck up and prissy about the bedroom. She was used to far better than a small care home in the North-East of England. Everyone was sort of looking at her with new respect and awe. Well except my cousin and Blake who were looking at her like she was just another annoying person and I had to agree with them.

"Yes. So just be careful what you say around other people as we don't want the media following her," Mike said. We all nodded. "On another note, Gina has something to tell you guys."

"Alright so I'm pregnant guys and I'm leaving Elm Tree House. But I have a replacement and he seems very nice," Gina explained. We all cheered. We loved Gina and we thought she deserved some happiness. "His name is Jack and he starts next Wednesday," Gina finished.

**A/N: Hands up who likes Megan? I can't see your hands but never mind. I don't like her and with good reason, I made her up so I didn't like her. She gets worse too. And what about Gina leaving? And who is Jack? Let me know what you think, Indie :)**


	3. Breakfast and beach

**Three**

**Josh's POV**

It is the first day of the October Half term and we are... going to the beach. Right? That doesn't make sense even to me. Alex was coming with us as Mike had invited her along. I just hoped Jessie would keep her manners around her. I walked into the kitchen to find a very frosty atmosphere. To be fair it was just Megan, Elektra and Jessie in the kitchen and they were not getting on too well with our 'little princess' as they called her.

"Morning Megan," I said trying to sound cheerful and make her feel more welcome. She was sat on her own at the table while Elektra and Jessie completely blanked her at the island. I was a little ashamed to call Jessie my sister at this point. She should know how it feels to be the new girl.

"Morning Joshua," she said her American accent really standing out. She seemed really cheerful considering the girls were ignoring her. "How are you this morning?" she asked me.

"I'm good. You? Did you sleep alright? Were Jessie and Elektra nice to you?" I asked I heard Jessie mimic Megan's 'morning Joshua' under her breath.

"yeah, I slept really well and Josie and Elephant are very accommodating," she said smiling.

"it's Jessie and Elektra," Jessie said spinning round on her chair to face Megan, pulling Elektra with her.

"be nice Jessie. She is new," I told her. She glared at me and the lifted her right wrist above her head. As she did so Elektra's left wrist did the same.

"Nice! Be nice to her?!" she almost shouted. "have you gone absolutely insane. She handcuffed us together when we dropped off on my bed, stole our duvet covers and then has told us she has lost the key to the handcuffs. So NO! I will not be nice to her," Jessie shouted. Somewhere during her little rant Charlie, Blake, Tee and Rick all came in. Rick and Charlie ran over to their respective girlfriends and looked at the metal round their wrists.

"To be fair I'm surprised we weren't handcuffed to our bed posts," Elektra muttered.

"Good idea, I'll do that next," Megan said cheerfully. I saw Jessie give Elektra a disgusting look.

"Jessie don't pull that face, it's not attractive," I told her. "I'm sure Rick doesn't want to see it."

"Actually she has every right to pull that face so I'm not bothered," Rick replied. I frowned. Recently I seemed to be getting further away from my sister, her boyfriend and our cousin. Blake was still really close to me but I wondered why they were all so frosty with me.

"I can't do it," Charlie moaned. Elektra sighed. She kissed him.

"Don't worry, all I need is a hair grip and we'll be able to get out just I can't find one at the minute," Elektra told him. At that Tee pulled out a hair grip.

"Will this help?" she asked grinning brightly. Elektra and Jessie both sighed in relief. Elektra prised open the grip and started cracking the mechanism. We heard the click that said that she'd unlocked one. She took it off her wrist and then started cracking into Jessie's cuff. Shortly there was a click and Jessie sighed in relief.

"Thank god. I'm finally free and can't eat my breakfast in peace," she said shaking her wrist to get feeling back in it.

Megan shrugged. "Oh well," she said. Blake, Charlie, Rick, Tee, Jessie and Elektra all just glared at her.

"that was mean," Blake finally said speaking up for the first time that morning. Megan shrugged again and carried on eating. Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to having breakfast.

Mike came in. "morning kiddos. Why the long faces?" Megan and I smiled at him. "That's better." I heard Jessie grind her teeth together. The doorbell rang and I ran up the stairs. There stood on the doorstep was Alex.

"Ali," I said pulling her in for a hug. She smiled and hugged me back.

"yuck," a voice said from behind me. I let go and saw Tyler stood at the bottom of the stairs grinning at me. "Some of us want to keep breakfast down," he said. I scowled and he scuttled off downstairs to have his breakfast.

"How is everything?" Ali asked her voice soft. I shrugged.

"My sister is in a bad mood but when isn't she?" I told her. Alex smiled. "Megan hasn't gone down well. I mean she's only been here two days and Elektra and Jessie already hate her." Alex bit her lip. "What?" I asked.

"I don't like her either. She's... demanding," Ali told me keeping her arm wrapped around my waist. "and she's really rude to me when I'm here," she added. "Like I'm dirt or I shouldn't be here because she's too famous for other people to see her." Alex glowered. Megan didn't have that many fans here.

"come on," I said leading her into the kitchen. Jessie looked up.

"What's she doing here?" she asked me.

"she's my girlfriend and she's coming with us," I told her frustrated. Jessie paused for a bit and then smiled sweetly.

"How nice," she said. She hopped down off the island and kissed me on the cheek. "Well must dash, got to get ready," she said. "See you in a bit Alex."

Alex watched her go, confused. "I swear Jessie has bi-polar," she told me. I glared.

"She doesn't trust me. At least she's making an effort," I told her. Alex nodded. We sat down at the table. I glanced over at Megan and noticed she was pouting. I wondered why. Blake smiled at Alex.

"How are you this fine morning Alex?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm good. How are you Blake?" Ali replied. Blake shrugged and then put his bowl in the sink and followed Jessie out the room. Tyler was sat down opposite us, eating. He looked at me suspiciously.

"if you kiss, I'm walking," he said. I grinned at Alex and she grinned back. We kissed each other. He stood up. "I'll get more peace in the garden," he said. He picked his bowl up and carried it outside and sat on the steps into the house.

**A/N: Bit of a filler chapter before they go to the beach. Indie :)**


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**Four**

**Blake's POV**

I'm worried. Jessie is sat with Elektra in the mini bus, which is unusual in itself as Elektra usually sits on her own. Rick is sat next to Charlie who are sat next to me in the very back seat. Josh and Alex are also in the back with us. Elektra kept glancing over her chair at Megan. I was a little bit worried about Megan's safety in the same room as those two girls. I leant towards Rick and Charlie. "What do you think the girls are planning?" I asked. Rick strained his neck upwards to look over the seats. He obviously spotted Jessie's eye as he was blushing when he turned to face me.

"I have no idea but I don't think it can be anything good for poor Megan," Rick replied. "Either that or it's Alex at risk." I glanced behind me to look at Alex and Josh who were talking quietly together.

I bit my lip. "Well let's hope it's not because otherwise Josh will have a fit at Jessie," I said. Rick and Charlie nodded in agreement. The mini bus slowed down.

"We are here," Mike said as the mini bus stopped. Everyone cheered and jumped out the min bus grabbing their towels and swimming things. I followed slowly. I carried my towel and set it down on the sand. I sat and wrapped my arms around my legs and watched as the younger kids all ran into the sea. Jessie and Elektra were sat next to me, still deep in conversation. Josh and Alex had walked further off. Charlie was with the younger kids by the sea as he hadn't been there in years after his house fire. Rick had gone with him and Megan was refusing to get out the mini bus in case she was spotted by the press... or in case she got sunburn the precocious child that she is.

Jessie looked towards me. "Blake are you alright?" both she and Elektra were looking at me concerned. I nodded towards the sea.

"I don't like the sea. It's one of the reasons I'm in care. My dad tried to drown my mum in the sea when I was younger. He was abusive to her and social services were concerned about my health and safety," I told them quietly. Jessie looked sad.

"At least they got you out of there before you could get hurt," Jessie told me wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "it could be a whole lot worse," she said. I glanced at the scar down her face and at the scarring up her bare arms and nodded. It could have been. I could look like Jessie, scared from where her mum beat her up.

Jessie used to never let us see her skin because of all the scars. She was ashamed and embarrassed by it. She now has learnt to live with it and to accept it's a part of her and we love her regardless of her scars. I ran my finger through her ginger hair pushing it out of her face to reveal her scar fully. She knew what I was doing and sat still. I then ran my finger down the length of her scar. It was cold. Or at least colder than the rest of her skin, you could really feel the difference. "Why is it cold?" I asked.

She shrugged. "the doctor said he thinks I might have developed an infection in it and that's why it's cold. But if that's the only thing wrong with it, I can cope," she said. I smiled at her. Jessie was an optimistic girl and always tried to stay happy.

I glanced behind me at Megan in the van. "So what are you two plotting?" I asked grinning. Elektra and Jessie exchanged and glanced with each other before both turning back to me smiling widely.

"we are considering carrying her out our room and into the garden when she's asleep," Elektra told me. "She's really light so we could probably manage but we're worried she might be a light sleeper." Jessie nodded. I glanced behind me.

"I'll help you. I don't like her," I told them. They both grinned and kissed me lightly on the cheeks. I heard a shout from the sea.

"OI. I'm your boyfriend," Charlie and Rick both said charging back up the beach towards us. The girls broke away and giggled.

"Aw is little rickle jealous?" Jessie teased. Rick glared and tackled his girlfriend to the ground. They started having a fight in the sand. Elektra, Charlie and I all shrugged and then jumped on top of them and joined in.

"So immature," an American voice said from just in front of my face which was millimetres from Jessie's foot. We all looked up, Jessie with extreme difficulty considering she was being sat on by all four of us.

"yeah well at least we are getting involved in the day, unlike someone," Jessie replied sarcastically, glaring at Megan. Megan scowled at her.

"I don't like the beach. I never have," Megan replied.

"So?" I questioned. "I don't either and Johnny doesn't either. Yet we are both having fun," I said pointing to the brown haired boy say with Tyler and Harry.

"Well I shouldn't have to be here," Megan said snootily. That was the breaking point. We all felt the ripple of indignation go up Jessie and we all jumped off her. She stood up and strode over to Megan so she was staring into her eyes.

"Listen here Megan, I have had enough of you!" she shouted. I saw Josh, Alex, Johnny, Mike, Tyler and Harry all look up and towards Jessie. "You are a spoilt brat who expects to get what she wants. Well she can't! You're in care now and you should start treating us better and not like we are some ignorant kids who you don't like. If you don't like us keep it to yourself or go home to Lithuania! You think just because you are rich and posh you can get your own way? No! There is more than just you in this world and not everything revolves around you. You're just horrible to everyone. No wonder you don't have any friends!" Jessie continued shouting. Jessie had reached Megan's breaking point now.

"Actually I do. Your brother. And you know what he said earlier about you. He said you were just jealous of me," Megan told her. I glanced behind Megan towards where Josh was sat. He was looking on in confusion. "And guess what else he said. He said he hates you as you're mean to his girlfriend."

Jessie was shaking with anger. "you did not just say that," she growled before pouncing on Megan and hitting her hard. We all saw Mike running towards us. He grabbed Jessie and pulled her off of Megan who wasn't even trying to defend herself. "You're a cow. You realise that!" Jessie shouted as Mike wrestled with her.

"Jessica! Go sit in the van now!" he shouted. We all grimaced. We had never seen him so angry but he was about to get worse because at this moment Josh decided to see what was happening.

"What's up?" he said. Jessie saw him.

"You!" she shouted and broke free of Mike and jumped at her own brother. Josh was completely stunned and couldn't do anything to stop his crazed sister from beating him up. Mike pulled Jessie off again.

"Rick, Blake, grab Jessie and take her to the van for me," Mike told us. We nodded and grabbed her arms and half dragged her towards the mini-bus.

**A/N: Wow! New side to Jessie. She is very violent. Hope you liked this. Indie :)**


	5. Jessie lashes out

**Five**

**Jessie's POV**

Megan was pushing my buttons. If she said one more thing I may just hit her. "Well I shouldn't have to be here," Megan said snootily. That was the breaking point. I was rippling with indignation and the others felt it. They jumped off me and I stood up, glaring at Megan.

"Listen here Megan, I have had enough of you!" I shouted. "You are a spoilt brat who expects to get what she wants. Well she can't! You're in care now and you should start treating us better and not like we are some ignorant kids who you don't like. If you don't like us keep it to yourself or go home to Lithuania! You think just because you are rich and posh you can get your own way? No! There is more than just you in this world and not everything revolves around you. You're just horrible to everyone. No wonder you don't have any friends!" But unfortunately for me that was Megan's breaking point too.

"Actually I do. Your brother. And you know what he said earlier about you. He said you were just jealous of me," Megan told me. "And guess what else he said. He said he hates you as you're mean to his girlfriend."

I was shaking with anger. "you did not just say that," I growled before jumping on Megan and hitting he several times. Mike grabbed me and pulled me off of Megan who wasn't even trying to defend herself. "You're a cow. You realise that!" I shouted wrestling with Mike as I said it.

"Jessica! Go sit in the van now!" he shouted. I was still struggling when my brother decided to make an appearance.

"What's up?" he said.

"You!" I shouted and broke free of Mike and jumped at him. Josh was completely stunned and couldn't do anything to stop me from beating him up. Mike pulled me off again.

"Rick, Blake, grab Jessie and take her to the van for me," Mike told us. I suddenly felt the boys grab my arms and half-drag me towards the mini-bus. I was struggling with them but was walking in the right direction to help them. We got to the mini-bus and I clambered in. Blake stood leaning against the side of the van looking in at me, Rick sat on the entrance step. I sat, arms folded, in one of the chairs. From here I could see Mike helping Josh to his feet. I spotted that he was sporting a cut lip and suddenly felt very guilty at hitting him. Megan, however, seemed perfectly fine which irritated me even more as she deserved everything she got. I saw Mike double check Josh was alright before he turned towards the mini-bus and started heading in my direction. I bit my lip, he looked livid.

He reached us and just looked at me, disappointment evident in his face. "Well Jessica?" he asked me. I knew he was angry as he had used my full name and that was never a good sign. "What do you have to say that even remotely accounts for your actions?"

I sighed. "She wound me up. She was acting like a posh princess which I know she is but... it was the way she was treating us all. Like... we were not worth her time. She said she shouldn't have to be here, at the beach with a bunch of care kids. I shouted at her and told her she had no friends and then she said Josh was her friend and that he hated me," I said and started crying. Through my sobs I said, "she said he hated me and that hurt. I felt broken. Me and Josh have been through so much and if that's what he actually said then..." I trailed off, the tears becoming too much for me. I saw Rick look up at Mike questioningly. He nodded and then I suddenly felt two strong arms engulf me and let me cry into his shoulders. I finally cried myself empty and looked back up to Mike. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help my feelings. You told me never to let my emotions build up. I think my hatred for Megan and Alex may have just got the better of me." He nodded.

"look, Megan shouldn't have said those things to you but you launched yourself at your brother without any warning and, as much as you may disagree, Megan so you're on punishment duty for the next two weeks. You can clean the kitchen and do all the washing up after dinner for the next two weeks," Mike told me. I nodded. I deserved it as much as cleaning the kitchen was horrible. He was right, Josh was innocent in all this and I hurt him. "Also you are not to leave the van for the rest of the day. The others can come to you but you can't go to them." I nodded. I had guessed I wouldn't be allowed back on the beach after my behaviour. Mike walked off and Blake went with him, giving me a small smile as he went off to join Elektra and Charlie. I spotted Josh and Alex heading my way.

"Rick, I want a word with my sister," Josh told him. Rick looked at me and I nodded. Rick walked a little way off and Alex went with him. Josh sat on the chair in front of me. He pointed at his lip. "Why?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes. "Megan said you told her that you hated me. How could you do that?" I shouted at him. I saw the hurt enter his eyes.

"She said that?" he asked me quietly. I nodded. He grabbed my hand. "Jessie, I promise, I never said that. How could I hate my sister? Who took all the punishment mum gave her without so much as shouting out or crying just so I wouldn't have to face the same punishment. Jessie, she's lying. This is what she wants. For you to fall out with me because it will make you weak. It already has, look at what's just happened. And she's enjoying seeing you hurt and upset. Look at her," he said pointing in Megan's direction. I followed his finger and watched Megan sunning herself on the beach. I nodded. She knew what she was doing and she had planned it all.

"I'm sorry. How's your lip?" I asked gently. He smiled and revealed the split on his lip. I grimaced.

"it's fine Jessie. I don't mind. You have every right to be angry. Believing that is what I said," Josh told me.

I shook my head. "No I didn't. I should have just asked you. Your my brother. I love you and I should have trusted that you love me," I told him. He kissed me on the cheek. I smiled. "And maybe I've been a little harsh on Alex. So if you give Rick a break, I'll give Alex a break," I told him. He smiled.

"deal," he said.

**A/N: Sweet chapter between Josh and Jessie. I liked this chapter. Indie :)**


	6. Jessie and Josh

**Six**

**Josh's POV**

I returned to Alex and Rick who were sat in silence a little way from the mini-bus. "you alright?" Alex asked as I returned. I shrugged.

"She had every right to hit me Alex. Megan is corrupting everything," I said. Rick looked up. "I never said I hated her Rick. Why would I?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I did think it was a bit weird after all you two have been through," Rick replied. I smiled.

"Well Megan lied and Jessie just saw red and attacked her and me. She's sneaky," I said pointing towards where she was laying down. "We need to watch out for her." We all nodded.

Rick stood up. "well I'll leave you two to it," he said. I stopped him.

"Rick I'm sorry for my behaviour towards you recently. I was being overprotective. We've agreed to give each other's partner a break so..." I trailed off as Rick smiled at me. He walked back towards the mini-bus where Jessie was still sat.

"really. She's going to be nice?" Alex asked me once he was out of earshot. I rolled my eyes.

"it's not like she's not nice. She just gives you dark looks every so often," I told her. She nodded in agreement. We stood up and went back towards our towels. I checked my pockets and found some change. "Do you want an ice cream?" I asked her. She nodded and I joined Charlie and Elektra who were on their way towards the shop . "Hey," I said. Charlie grinned at me.

"How's my second favourite cousin?" he asked. I scowled and he laughed. "I'm joking. I love you and Jessie equally. Did you sort it out with her?" I nodded. "Good. She was really hurt when she thought you had said that." Elektra smiled at me.

"Are you getting an ice cream for you and Alex?" she asked.

"yeah, you two doing the same?" they both nodded. "Elektra," I said suddenly. She looked over at me as we walked. "What are you going to do about Megan?" I asked. I liked Megan and didn't want to see her hurt but she had just ruined Jessie and my relationship with each other.

"I'm not sure. Jessie might not want to do it anymore, seeing how much trouble she is already in," Elektra replied.

"Oh I'm sure she will be up for it. She's only doing clean up duty for two weeks," I told her. Charlie and Elektra both pulled faces. We all knew what that meant. None of us like being given that as a punishment but seeing as nobody had done anything troublesome in a couple of weeks, the kitchen hadn't been cleaned properly in a few weeks.

"I'm sure Jess will love that," Charlie joked. I smiled. We had reached the front of the queue and brought our ice creams. I carried both ice creams back along the beach. Charlie and Elektra had brought four and were going to join Rick and Jessie for a bit. As I approached I spotted Megan talking with Alex. That was weird to start with as Alex doesn't like Megan but they seemed to be getting on which was even weirder. Megan spotted me and said something to Alex who immediately started shouting at Megan. I ran over to see Megan and Alex arguing.

"here you are Alex," I said handing her the ice cream. "Maybe you should leave Megan," I said. Megan scowled but did as I asked. She glanced behind us and looked at Alex. Alex blanked her.

"What was that about?" I asked. Alex shrugged.

"Nothing important," she replied. I was curious but wasn't going to press her for information. We sat in silence for a bit while we ate. When we had both finished, she planted a kiss on my lips. I kissed her back and then she broke off and ran towards the sea. "You want me, you'll have to come and get me," she said. I grinned, stood up and ran towards her. She kept running towards the sea and I could hear voices calling after us, cheering me on to catch up with her. She ran into the sea and I stopped by the edge of the water. She was trapped but I also didn't like the water. I threw caution to the wind and ran in after her. I grabbed her by the waist and she squealed.

"Let me down," she told me. I smiled.

"As you insist," I said dropping her into the sea, as I had done with Jessie back during school play rehearsals. She surfaced and glared at me.

"You're horrible," Alex told me. I just smiled at her and helped her out the sea.

**Jessie's POV**

Charlie, Elektra, Rick and I were all just sat on the step into the mini-bus. Technically I hadn't left it at all. We saw Alex run towards the sea and soon spotted Josh following her. I laughed. It was funny. She ran into the sea and we saw Josh falter a minute before running in after her and grabbing her round the waist. She was laughing and she obviously said something to him as suddenly, Josh let go and she dropped into the sea. I grimaced. I remember when he had done that with me and Rick had caught me, saving me from hitting the concrete floor. I laughed. "aw poor Alex," I said. The others were laughing too. I leaned back so I was laying on the floor. "it's turning out to be an alright day." Rick, Charlie and Elektra lay down with me on the floor.

"So are we still going to do it?" Elektra asked me. I thought for a moment. I nodded.

"yeah, she deserves it," I told her. Megan was just plain annoying. Alex and Josh were walking slowly towards us.

"Who deserves what?" Alex asked. I smiled at her and moved over slightly so she could sit next to her.

"Megan. We are going to carry her and her mattress outside tonight and leave her in the garden all night," Elektra said cheerfully. Josh and Alex laughed.

"Brilliant, can't wait to see her face in the morning," Josh said. I patted his head and he looked up at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

**A/N: I know it's short but it was just a bit of fluff between Josh and Alex and to introduce a twist. Can you guess what it is? Also I am sorry for the long wait just I've been on holiday and working. Indie :)**


End file.
